


74. Night

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [69]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Historical - The 1950s, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Night. They would be illegal if anyone acknowledged what they know, but they're hardly the only ones. Still, Joseph and Nicholas take their pleasure in silence in the city that never sleeps.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	74. Night

They are an open secret—two confirmed bachelors who share an apartment; the citizens of New York City aren't unwise—but secret they must remain, so they've become accustomed to silence. Nicholas swallows all of Joseph's stuttering breaths as he sinks inside him on the floor, less likely to creak or hit the apartment's thin walls than their little bed. Outside their window the lights of the city still leak into the room and streak across Joseph's beautiful face to make his eyes shine. Nicolò kisses him dirtily and twists his hips to make Joseph's deep muscles clutch at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's new episode of "I Met You On LJ: A Fandom & Nonsense Podcast" is about Teen Wolf and two little UK boy bands, Union J and Stereo Kicks! If you like any of those things, check out the episode. :) We also invented a Joe/Nicky A/B/o AU that someone should DEFINITELY WRITE.


End file.
